Fabuła Crusaders of Might and Magic
Wstęp Miejscem gry Crusaders of Might and Magic jest Ardon. Kraina znajduje się na północy kontynentu Enroth. Ongiś kraj ten znajdował się pod władzą króla Morglina Ironfista, jednak po jego śmierci usamodzielnił się. Władcą Ardonu był Einar, a państwo żyło w pokoju. Wtedy to pojawił się Necros, a wraz z nim Legion Nieumarłych. O Necrosie wiadomo niewiele, jednak pewne jest, że nie ma względem królestwa Ardonu pokojowych zamiarów. Jego wojska co jakiś czas pustoszyły kraj. Dochodzimy do rozpoczęcia naszej historii. Retrospekcje Kilkanaście lat przed właściwą akcją gry dochodzi do najazdu Legionu na jedną ze spokojnych wiejskich osad. Obowiązkowym elementem takiej akcji było zabicie wszystkich mieszkańców oraz spalenia całej wioski. Jednak tym razem nie wszyscy zginęli. Ocalał jeden chłopiec, który akurat znajdował się poza osadą. Ma na imię Drake i to on jest główną postacią tej opowieści. Gdy rzeczony Drake wraca do wioski, okazuje się, że nikogo tam nie ma, więc postanawia przeszukać okoliczne osady, aby odnaleźć swoją familię. Nie udaje mu się to jednak, gdyż okoliczne wsie również dotknęła ofensywa Legionu. Nie wiedząc co robić wyrusza na pustynię. Szczęście mu sprzyja. Natrafia tam na eremitę Nomandiego, który ongiś walczył z nieumarłymi, czego skutki wciąż odczuwa, gdyż stracił w tej walce wzrok. Przygarnia on Drake'a i naucza go. Sam pustelnik jest przekonany o wyjątkowości Drake'a, z czym sam zainteresowany się nie zgadza. Akcja właściwa Po wielu latach wojska Legionu zaatakowały pustelnię Nomandiego. Sam eremita zginął (jako ślepy nie miał zbyt wielu szans), ale Drake rozprawił się z resztą przeciwników. Od tej pory walka z nieumarłymi staje się jego jedynym życiowym zadaniem. Drake stał się postrachem Legionu, a wieść o nim dotarła do uszu samego Necrosa. Ten wydał rozkaz schwytania młodego wojownika. Za którymś razem nieumarłym udaje się schwytać Drake'a i uwięzić w lochu. Ten jednak ucieka (to było do przewidzenia, no nie?), a niejako przy okazji uwalnia Ursana, który jest wodzem Krzyżowców Ardonu. Ten nakazuje mu odwiedzenie Cytadeli - miasta w chmurach, gdzie żyje czarodziejka Celestia (ten numer znany jest w Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor tyle, że tam miasto w chmurach nazywa się Celeste). Celestia informuje Drake'a o zamiarach Necrosa, który zajmuje się nie tylko nekromancją, lecz także szuka tajemniczej broni o ogromnej mocy. Aby dowiedzieć się więcej na jej temat, trzeba dostać się do Twierdzy Legionu. Nie jest to oczywiście łatwe, ale Drake'owi się to udaje. Jako nagrodę otrzymuje tytuł Krzyżowca Ardonu. W tak zwanym międzyczasie zajmuje się różnymi dziwnymi rzeczami. Jednym z istotniejszych jest odszukanie zaginionego Ursana, który zaginął gdzieś wśród lodowców. Podczas poszukiwań odnajduje go w więzieniu lodowych tytanów. Odkrywa też tajemniczy statek kosmiczny. Gdy wydawało się już, że Drake straci zajęcie nagle okazało się, że Necros skonstruował potężną broń o ogromnej mocy. Jak łatwo się domyśleć bohater ruszył do starcia na czele krzyżowców oraz oddziałów z Cytadeli. Przebił się przez linie defensywne Twierdzy, a następnie dotarł się do statku kosmicznego, zbudowanego przez Necrosa. Wewnątrz stoczył z nim zwycięską walkę. Po tej wiktorii, gdy wyszedł z Twierdzy zostaje wybrany na wodza Krzyżowców. I to koniec całej historii. Co było potem? Na to pytanie nikt chyba nie potrafi odpowiedzieć. Zastanawiająca jest obecność w Ardonie broni Starożytnych. Intrygują lodowi tytani - kim są i skąd mają statek kosmiczny? Prawdopodobnie miała powstać druga część gry (być może wyjaśniła by te niedomówienia), ale z powodu bankructwa 3DO nie doszło do tego. Szkoda.